Kingdom Hearts: Alex's Journey
by Envoywarrior
Summary: Alex is haunted by horrific dream and a golden key, and when his world is destroyed, he must join Sora, and find the mystery behind the heartless. It's alot better than it sounds, so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom hearts, but Alex is my own creation.  
**

_Alex found himself in a castle that seemed familiar. People were all around him, adults and children. He smiled to himself. This place is great, he thought. What could go wrong? Suddenly, everyone turned to dust. Alex was caught by surprise. What's going on? Then a wave of black came towards him. He put his hands up as a shield, but to no use. It enveloped him. It was destroying him, killing him, drowning him in the darkness..._

Alex woke up with fright. He was always having these dreams. He laid back down. For as long as he could remember he's had these dreams. But they seemed like something more. Like memories. Confused, Alex closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

RRRRIIINNNGGGGG! The sound of the alarm clock rang in Alex's ears. First thought that came into his head was _damn that alarm_. Alex got up, turned off the alarm. He heard snoring coming from the other room. "Guess it's time to wake up Sora," Alex said to himself. He grabbed his guitar, a pair of headphones and the amplifier, turning the settings up max. Alex walked into Sora's room, putting the headphones on Sora's ears. Sora twitched. Alex turned the guitar on and hammered on the strings.

"AARRGHH!" Sora flew up ten feet into the air.

"Rise an' Shine."

"ALEX!"

"Shut up, and get dressed. We need to get the supplies for the raft."

Alex does this to Sora every other week. He had the right to, since he was a year older than him and besides, Sora slept through his last 20 alarm clocks.

Alex left the house, his brown hair shining in the brightness, shielding his bright green eyes. He started towards the dock, still hearing Sora's string of curses. When he got there, he found Riku and Kairi already waiting for them. "Where's Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Slept in."

"Did you try the..." Riku started.

"Yup. The guitar woke him right up."

Sora appeared in the distance. Alex and Riku pointed cracked up. Kairi just smiled at them thinking "_Just another day in paradise"_, as Alex and Riku rolled on the ground in another one of their fits of laughter.

* * *

Well thats all for the first chapter, sorry if it's a little short.  



	2. Riku VS Alex

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, but it is an awesome game...**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Alex waited a couple of seconds.

"How about now?"

"Alex, will you please, SHUT UP!" Riku snapped. Kairi started giggling at their conversation. Alex blushed. He never told anyone, but he secretly liked Kairi. He was too scared to tell her because he was afraid that she didn't like him like back.

Riku and Sora were rowing the boat, while Kairi and Alex sat. Alex looked out to the horizon, hoping for a sign of the island. Alex sighed and looked towards Riku.

"Are we there, yet?"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, SHUT THE HECK UP!"

"LAND!" Alex jumped off the boat, tipping it and sending Riku overboard. Riku clenched his hands, his eyes twitching, obviously still annoyed by the whole "Are we there yet?" crap. Alex helped Kairi and Sora up. Once everyone was up (including a very soggy Riku), Kairi asked if anyone still has to get their supplies. Sora raised his hand. Alex walked up close to him, noses almost touching, and screamed, "WE'LL GO GET THEM.", sending Sora flying backwards.

"Hey Alex, how about we go a round?" Riku asked. "Don't worry, you'll get beaten." Alex rolled his eyes. Riku challenged him to a fight 5 times a week, losing every time.

"Alright, I've got nothing better to do."

Tidus, who was in hearing range, screamed "RIKU'S TAKING ON ALEX AGAIN!"

Wakka, Selphie, Kairi and Sora came running to watch. The battles between them were really fun to watch. They all lined up on the dock to watch. "Who do you think is gonna win this time, Kairi?" Selphie asked.

Kairi turned to her. "I'm rooting for Alex."

"Really? I'm hoping it's Riku for a change."

Alex and Riku drew their swords. Someone in the crowd signaled for them to start. They circled each other. Riku then charged and attacked. He slashed at thin air.

"Lookin' for me?"

Riku looked up, stunned.

"What the!"

Alex performed an aerial attack, sending Riku flat to the ground.

"Oooooh," said Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

Alex walked over to Riku, holding out his hand. "Need help?" Riku grabbed on to Alex's hand, and flung him over his shoulder and got up. Everyone turned to see where Alex landed, only to find nothing there. Riku looked at the spot where he should have been wide eyed.

"Oh, please. Like I didn't see that one coming."

Riku turned, but too late. Alex rammed into him, sending him flying into the shack. Alex walked to him. "Give in?"

Riku nodded.

Kairi and Sora cheered.

Riku, Kairi, Sora and Alex were sitting on the beach, watching the sunset. "So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku answered.

"But how far could a raft take us?"

"Yeah, that thing wouldn't last us a walk in the park." Alex interjected.

Riku ignored Alex's remark. "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world." Kairi said. "What would you do there?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora looked ahead. "I don't know."

"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" said Kairi.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

"You're welcome." Kairi then said "Alex why are you so quiet?" She heard a faint snore and turned. Alex, still sitting up right, was sleeping like a baby.

* * *

**So far, so good, eh? By the way, there maybe a little AlexXKairi, but it will mostly be SoraXKairi. I'l get around to putting it in the summary. Next Chapter soon.**


	3. Another day in the wierd life of Alex

**I don't own kingdom hearts, but i do own Alex.**

**Alex: That explains everything. **

* * *

That night, Alex had a different dream. 

_Alex was walking down a hallway. He came to a door and looked in. What he saw nearly killed him. There was a man, with long white hair and bright yellow eyes .But that's not what surprised him. The man was talking to a kid. A kid that looked exactly like..._

"_Me!" said Alex to himself. The kid had brown hair, bright green eyes. He looked young, like maybe 6 or 7 years old. He was wearing a grey sweater, pale brown shorts, and red sneakers._

"_Now, there is a king coming to visit our castle today. Now I want you to stay out of trouble in front of him. You remember last time we had guests?"_

"_Yes, Ansem." said the young Alex._

"_Good." said the man. He walked off in the other direction. Alex went into the room. The kid Alex was standing there, looking kinda downhearted. A girl then came along. She was about his age. She had red hair up to her shoulders and wore a white dress. "What's wrong, Alex?" she asked. Funny, thought Alex. She sounds kinda familiar._

"_Oh, hi Kairi." The kid Alex said. The real Alex's heart froze. Kairi!_

_The kid Alex explained to her what Ansem said. "You know what that means?" Kairi said. The kid Alex got a quirky smile and said, "That means I've got to see this new king." He ran off in the other direction, leaving real Alex wide eyed._

Thump! Thump! Alex awoke with a start. Someone was knocking on his bedroom door. "Who's there?" Alex answered wearily.

He heard his mom's voice say, "Alex, Kairi is waiting for you downstairs."

"Alex, Kairi is waiting for you downstairs who?"

"Alex, I'm serious. Get down here."

Alex got out of bed, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and headed downstairs to find Kairi waiting by the door. She took one quick look at him, holding back a giggle, and said, "Nice boxers."

Alex looked down, face turning red. Sure enough, there were his camouflage under shorts.

Alex said something under his breath that sounded like, "I'll be back."

* * *

"So, why exactly did you get me and no one else?"

Kairi turned to him. "Well, Riku gets distracted to easily, and Sora always sleeps on the job."

"And me?"

"The most you do is run into a tree with the logs."

"That was an accident."

Alex and Kairi were finishing up the raft. It was turning out quite well. All that was missing was the...

"Mast." said Kairi. She gave the raft a quick overview.

"I'm on it." Alex said. He ran over and picked up the log that would be the mast. As he walked over, he slipped on something and went tumbling backward. Kairi ran over to see if he was okay. The last thing he said before he blacked out was, "Dinners on the table."

* * *

"_The door is opened. This world is ready to be plunged into darkness."_

Alex opened his eyes, having not understood what those words meant. First thing he saw was Kairi's face. She was so close, he swore he could count her eyelashes. Both immediately turned red and backed away from each other. There was a huge silence. Kairi was the first to speak. "Um...well...see ya later." She ran off, looking really embarrassed. Alex looked out to the horizon. It was sunset. "Well, I gotta go too." He said to himself, running off to the dock.

Later that night, Alex thought about what happened today. About Kairi. He turned and looked out the window. Instead of a full moon, he saw a huge globe of darkness over the island. "What the!" he said aloud. He looked down and saw that Kairi's and Riku's boat were missing. He had to go after them. Alex dove through the window. Bad move. He went careening to the ground.

* * *

Starting to get interesting. But why on earth would he jump out the window. The next chapter coming soon. 


	4. Of Darkness and Light

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I wish I did.**

**Of Darkness and Light. **

Alex rowed the boat as fast as he could. Thoughts raced furiously through his mind. What was going on? What about the raft? And what were Kairi and Riku doing there? Alex's mind was busy trying to work out the answers as he rowed to the island.

Alex got to the shore and looked around. "How's it going, Alex?" he heard a voice sneer. Alex turned only to find Riku.

"Man you scared me. Where's Kairi?"

Riku just grinned and drew his sword. "So, how about another round?"

Alex just stared. **_Riku's acting really strange_**, he thought. **_And I mean more than usual_**. "We don't have time for this Riku. We gotta find Kairi and get home." Too late.

Riku lunged at Alex, knocking him straight to the ground. Riku pointed the blade at Alex's neck. "This time, I'm gonna win. Goodbye, Alex." Riku swung the blade upwards.

"RIKU!" Riku looked behind him and found Kairi holding his arm so he couldn't bring it down. Alex quickly rolled at of range and got up. Riku broke free of Kairi's grip and ran off into the shadows.

Kairi turned to Alex. "Never mind him, we got to get the raft to a safe place."

"NEVER MIND HIM! He just about killed me!"

Kairi just ran off to the distance. Alex then heard a scream. "Kairi!"

Alex ran over to her. She was surrounded by five black creatures. One jumped at her. It suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black. Alex appeared in its place, having destroyed it with his wooden sword. He grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her with him.

"Forget the raft, we have to find a safe place for us!" Alex ran, Kairi barely keeping up. Suddenly, lightning struck the island. Millions of the creatures rose up and went for Alex. He tried to deflect them as best as he could. They eventually became too much for him, covering him in a huge pile. Alex fought back, trying to get back up. This is just like the dream, he thought. He felt himself going down, falling through the darkness. Suddenly a light appeared in front of him. A voice spoke out to him. _**Awaken, warrior of light. Lead us through the darkness and on to victory**. _Alex reached for the light. A sword appeared, in his hand. Power like never before ran through his veins. He glowed with the power of light and dove up through the darkness. The dark creatures blew everywhere. He swung this way and that, he was destroying the creatures by the dozen. He raised his sword in the air and lightning struck down onto the creatures. The remaining sank back into the ground. Kairi was looking at him with amazement. Alex looked down at the blade wide eyed. The voice spoke again. **_Behold, the Kanara, the sword of light!_**

Suddenly, the wind picked up. A huge creature rose out of the sea, much like the ones before. It reached its hand into the dark globe. Dark lightning appeared around Alex, lifting him up towards the globe. A dark creature came in front of Kairi. It stuck its hand through her chest, pulling out a heart. Kairi collapsed onto the floor. "Kairi!" Alex screamed in vein, slowly being engulfed by the darkness. "KAIRI!"

* * *

The adventure really begins. Sora will come in later with the keyblade next chapter.  



	5. On to Traverse Town

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I got really, REALLY lazy. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"You know Squall, he looks kinda familiar."

Alex opened his eyes. He thought he was dead for sure. But instead of the bright light of heaven and God's smiling face, he saw two people, a guy and a girl. The man had brown hair similar to his, but a lot longer. He wore a black jacket and black pants. His face gave Alex the impression of a cold-blooded person. The girl had a cute and cheery face with short black hair. She gave him a smile.

"As I've said many times before, it's Leon!" the guy said back to her.

Alex kept looking at the girl. She seemed familiar, like he saw her somewhere before. Leon gave Alex a look with an evil grin. "Hey, Yuffie, I think he's checking you out."

Alex quickly looked away from the girl. He had heard the names Yuffie and Squall before. But where?

"Shut up, Leon!" Yuffie turned a deep crimson. She turned to Alex. "So, what's your name?"

"Um...Alex." Alex answered. He really wasn't paying attention, still trying to figure out where this all came from.

The door opened. A lady with light brown hair and blue green eyes came in, carrying tray with what appeared to be tea cups and a pot on it. "Hey Aerith!" Yuffie said. "Hi Yuffie." She turned to Leon. "How's the newcomer?"

"He's doing fine. You'll find he speaks for himself." Leon suddenly pricked his head up. "He's here."

Aerith walked up to him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Leon picked up his sword, the Gunblade. He ran over and jumped through the window, landing on his feet, and ran off into the distance.

"Funny thing." said Alex. "When I jump out a window, I fall flat onto my face."

"Uh... yeah." said Aerith. "So, how did you come here anyways?

* * *

Leon reached the first district. He scanned the area until he found what he was looking for. He saw a boy, about 14 years old, with blue eyes and spiky brown hair. He was holding what appeared to be a large key. "We've found you at last." Leon said to himself. Leon ran forward. The boy turned but too late. Leon hit him on the side of the head with his Gunblade. The boy fell flat to the ground. "Too easy," Leon said to himself.

"Sora!"

Leon turned and nearly had the wind knocked out of him. Alex rammed into him, sending Leon to the ground. Alex drew his sword, and placed it right next to Leon's neck. "What did you do to him?" Alex asked angrily. Leon stared Alex right in the eye. Leon recognized something about him. Leon's thoughts swirled. Could he be...No impossible...Maybe?

Leon quickly shook off the thoughts. "He's alright, just knocked out." Leon spun his legs, tripping Alex in the process. He got up and drew his Gunblade. Alex quickly drew his blade and charged. "Sorry kid." Leon said to himself as he charged up his Gunblade. The blade grew to a massive size. With one quick swipe, Alex was down. Leon looked over him. He was sure he had seen him before now. But where?

Next thing Leon knew, he was sent flying through the accessory shop leaving a huge hole in the wall. He looked back and saw Alex standing, eyes fierce, a strange white aura around him. Alex then closed his eyes and fell back, this time out for the count.

Yuffie and Aerith quickly ran to the scene and saw Leon climbing through. "Leon!" Aerith called. Leon walked towards her. "Leon do you know who you just beaten by?"

"What?"

"It's him." said Yuffie pointing to Alex. "Remember?"

A look of disbelief ran across Leon's face, his jaw slowly dropping.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit short, and please, review, review, review!  
**


	6. The first boss: Guard Armor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, Alex is mine though.**

* * *

"Impossible. It can't be him." Leon, Yuffie and Aerith were back in the hotel room, Alex and Sora snoozing peacefully in the beds next to them. "He fell out of the gummi ship when we escaped." Leon continued. "There was no way he could have survived the fall into another world."

"I don't know, Leon." Aerith said. "He's the same in everyway. When we talked to him, he had the tone, the happiness in his voice, even the insanity in his eyes."

"Plus," added Yuffie. "It's not the first time he survived something like that. One time, I dropped a bracelet over the balcony. Almost immediately, Alex jumped over the balcony, grabbing the bracelet. I went to get help, and by the time we got down there, we found him sleeping like a baby, the bracelet in his hands. Cid also said he fended off the heartless until he came and rescued him when the castle was overridden. He was only six years old when all of this happened. Imagine him at age 15"

Leon looked back at Alex, who seemed to be mumbling something about pizza in his sleep. The more he saw him, the easier it was to believe.

* * *

"Gosh, Donald, ya sure he's around here?" Goofy and Donald walked through the first district.

"Quiet Goofy, I'm thinking." Donald stood still for a second, tapping his webbed feet. Goofy turned around. A shadow heartless appeared, followed by many others. "Uh oh." Goofy said as the heartless surrounded them.

* * *

_Alex ran. Black creatures were chasing him down the hall ways of a large castle. All he had with him was toy wooden sword. He backed against a wall, the creatures surrounding him. He felt scared, helpless. "Don't be afraid." Alex heard a voice. No, felt the voice. Felt it come, from his heart. "You have the power of light on your side."_

"Alex, wake up."

Alex tossed in his sleep. "Come on mom. Five more minutes?" He opened his eyes, and found Aerith shaking him to wake up. "Get up Alex." Alex rose out of bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Aerith went into the other rooms. Leon, Sora and Yuffie were talking on the other side of the room. Suddenly, noises were heard from outside.

"Crap." Leon said. "They found the Keyblade. Yuffie, go get Aerith and find a safe spot. Sora and Alex, you follow me."

Yuffie ran into the other room. Leon jumped out the window.

_Oh no,_ thought Alex. _I ain't doing that again._ He quickly followed Sora out of the door.

* * *

The heartless were attacking from everywhere, and soon Alex lost Sora and Leon. He slashed left and right, taking out many heartless in the process. With each slash, he felt something coming back to him. As though he fought before. He ran faster trying to find Sora. Soon he reached the Third district. He saw Sora and two others fighting the heartless. A tall dog and a duck. _Can my life get any weirder, _thought Alex, trying to ignore the part of his brain saying yes. He ran forward. _Come on, do the thunder thing, _he urged himself as he fought the heartless. Against the four of them, heartless soon sank away. Sora and the dog slapped hi-fives, while Alex wiped his forehead. "Well, that was easy, wasn't it?" The other three nodded in agreement. There was a loud crash behind them, and Alex knew he spoke too soon. He slowly turned, only whispering two words. "Holy Crap."

* * *

A giant heartless stood behind them. It appeared to be missing arms, legs, and a neck. Alex looked quickly at his sword. "Now would be a good time." He said. The dog was the first to attack. He put out his shield, spinning in a tornado formation. "Come on!" he urged the others. Alex sucked up his courage and ran forward. Almost immediately, the heartless punched Alex, sending him flying upwards. He crashed in to the side of a wall. Donald performed a freeze spell on the monster, but it didn't do much. Sora ran forward, Keyblade at the ready, and swung, blocking the punch sent by the heartless. The monster sent out its hands, which seem to think on their own. One of them grabbed Sora. Sora tried to squeeze free, but the hand held him tight. Soon it started to suffocate Sora. His face was turning blue. The dog ran up, trying to free Sora of its grasp. The other arm punched him. Alex got up, anger coursing through him. No one messes with his brother. Except him, of course. He ran forward, blade at the ready. "Die you beastly freak of nature!" Alex attacked the head, knocking it clean off the body. The hands and feet disappeared, leaving the body only. A pink heart popped out, and soon the body disappeared. Alex ran to Sora, who was trying to catch his breath. "You alright?"

Sora nodded, still out of breath.

"Good job." Alex and the others turned and saw Leon and Yuffie. "You took down the Guard Armor all by yourselves," Leon continued. "Especially you, Alex."

"What can I say? I had to save Sora."

* * *

"This is for you Sora." Leon handed Sora some money, 100 munny to be exact. "Trust me, you'll need it later.

Alex turned to the dog and duck. "Thanks for your help in the fight."

"Gosh, it was nuthin."

Alex put out his hand. "The names Alex."

"Goofy."

"Donald."

Donald turned to Sora. "You ready to go yet?"

"Yeah." Donald, Goofy and Sora walked towards the door. Alex shook Leon's hand.

"See you later."

"Good Luck, Alex" Alex turned, running after the others.

* * *

** The Adventure really begins now. Please review.**  



	7. Memories of old and Justice untold

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts. **

**Note: Much of the game dialogue will be used in the story. Also, I have the tendency to make Alex do weird things so bear with me! **

_

* * *

_

_Falling, falling. Clouds whizzed by him. Alex could see the ocean under him. Great. He doesn't know how to swim. He got closer, bracing himself for impact._

"Alex, wake up!"

Alex opened his eyes. Donald was driving the ship, and Goofy was sitting off to the side. Sora had shaken him awake and walked off. Alex sat there, his dream still in his mind. _That was weird, _Alex thought._ I thought I knew how to swim._

_Meanwhile..._

"He hasn't changed a bit has he?" Cid said to Leon in his shop.

"I know. He even fights the same." Leon wasn't the only one happy to see Alex again. But he probably was the happiest. When he was younger, ten years ago, Alex would always have pretend duels with him. He taught Alex many skills. The memories still lived in his mind.

_Ten years ago..._

_

* * *

_

"Come on, Squill." Alex the five year old kept following a teenage Leon, who seemed to be getting annoyed by him.

"It's Squall, not Squill. And no, I'm not gonna play sword fighters."

"Please, your so good at it. And you're my best friend ever."

"No."

Alex pouted his lips, and walked off in the other direction. Leon kept walking, feeling a little sorry for the kid. He seemed to look up to him a lot.

"PLAY WITH ME!" Alex jumped onto Leon, knocking him over. All feeling for Alex left Leon, or at least his limbs.

"FINE, FINE! I"LL PLAY! JUST GET OFF OF ME!"

* * *

_Back to the Present..._

"Leon? LEON, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Leon came back to the present at the sound of Cid's screams.

_Back to Alex and Co..._

"Here we are." Donald said as he opened the door to the outside. Alex and the rest immediately shot out of it. "OH BOY, A NEW WORLD! WHAT SUPRISES WE'LL WE FI--!" Alex looked down, and noticed he was on air, the ground fifty feet below him. "Crap."

Then started the free fall. Everyone was screaming like little girls, except Alex, who seemed to be praying to God at the same time. Soon everyone felt solid land in the most painful ways possible.

"GOOFY, GET OFF MY ARM!"

"GAWSH, SORA STOP HITTING MY HEAD!"

"DONALD, STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR STAFF!"

"I THINK I LOST ALL FEELING IN MY..."

"DONALD, NO NEED FOR THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE! THERE ARE, LIKE, CHILDREN HERE!"

_After fifteen minutes of major pain, arguments, curses, confused combat, and exchanged punches between Sora and Alex..._

"Oh, I'm going to be late. Must hurry." Everyone stopped their fighting to see and odd little bunny run by. As he moved down the hall, you could still hear his remarks about being late for something. Alex got up, brushing the dirt off. He turned to the others. "Should we follow?" Sora, Donald and Goofy shrugged, not sure what to do. Some adventurers.

Alex sped down the hallway, the others in close pursuit. Soon they fell onto a door. Alex quickly opened the door, pushing it aside. When they entered, they saw the rabbit, the size of an ant, run through a door. Sora crotched near the door. "How'd he get so small?" Sora asked aloud.

"It's not how he got small, but how you got so big."

Everyone jumped back. Alex pointed in front of Sora and said, "The door just talked to me," in an insane type person voice.

Sora got over the shock the quickest. "How do we turn small?"

"Over on the table, there are two potions. Drink the blue bottle, and then you'll shrink." The door then went back to sleep.

Goofy reached over and drank the potion. At once they all shrank down to the size of bugs. "Come on guys." Sora, Goofy and Donald started for the hole in the wall. Sora looked back and saw Alex standing there. "Alex?"

Alex suddenly got a goofy look on his face. "I'm going mental. That door talked to me." He broke off laughing. "Next thing I know, that dog's gonna say something."

Goofy turned. "Alex?"

A shocked look went on Alex's face, and almost immediately he fainted. If he was pretending, he was a good actor.

* * *

"_Whatcha doing, Alex?" Alex turned to find Kairi standing at the entrance of the secret place. He took one quick look back at his drawing. It showed Godzilla beating up King Kong while helicopter shot them from above. He turned back to her, shrugging. "Nothing really." Kairi walked in and sat next to him. She looked at his drawing._

"_It's a nice picture."_

"_Thanks." There was a silence between them. Kairi picked up a sharp rock and drew here own picture. Alex watched her. She drew a castle, surrounded by waterfalls._

"_Wow, that's an awesome picture," Alex commented._

"_Thanks. You know, it looks familiar."_

_Alex took a good look at the picture. Something tickled in the back of his mind. "Your right, it does. But what?" Kairi got up brushing dirt off her skirt. She walked to the entrance. "You coming, Alex?"_

_Alex looked back at the drawing. He then turned to Kairi. "Yeah, let's go."_

_

* * *

_

"Alex, wake up!"

Alex opened his eyes. There was a giant duck in front him.

"AAAARRGHHH!"

"It's okay, Alex, it's just Donald." Alex calmed down.

"Come on, Sora, let's go!" Goofy pointed to the hole in the wall. Sora and Alex got up and followed Donald and Goofy.

* * *

Alex and Co. walked through the doorway. They saw the rabbit run up to a pedestal in what looked like a courtroom. The judge, a plump woman that looked like mix of the queen of hearts and the queen of spades, hit her mallet against the counter.

"Order! Order!"

Sora took a step forward to get a better look. Two soldiers, resembling playing cards, stepped up and blocked his path with their weapons. Alex eyed one of them.

"Are those things real?"

As if to answer him, he felt a sharp jab in his rear end.

"YYYYYOOOOWWWWW!"

Everyone in the courtroom turned. The big fat judge slammed her mallet against the counter.

BAM! BAM! BAM! "Order, people, order!

The rabbit blew a trumpet. "Court is now in session!"

A young blonde girl looked around, confused. "I'm on trial? But why?"

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presides!"

Sora heard a laugh from beside him and turned. Alex was cracking up.

"Her majesty! The queen! Now I know you ain't talking about Fat Albert over there."

One of the soldiers gave Alex a look. Alex returned an innocent smile. The queen ignored them.

"The girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because I say so, that's why!"

"That is so unfair!"

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Of course!" the girl responded. "I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!"

"Silence! You dare defy me?"

Sora turned to the party. "Hey, guys, we should help her out."

"Yeah, but the..." Donald started.

Goofy continued. "We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?"

"Middling," corrected Alex.

"Meddling"! Donald shouted.

"Oh," said Alex and Goofy said at the same time.

"The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart...Off with her head!"

"No! No! Oh, please!"

"Hold it right there!" Two voices shouted at the same time.

Sora and Alex pushed the cards out of the way and entered the courtroom.

* * *

** Their first visit to a different world. Not the best way to start a journey, trying to kill each other, eh? Anyways, please review.**  



	8. Trial Time!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't, kingdom hearts for the last time.**

* * *

Queen of Hearts looked steamed. "Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?"

Sora walked up to her. "Excuse me (Alex: You are excused). But we know who the real culprit is!"

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle..." Alex slapped Goofy before he could finish his sentence.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for."

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?"

Alex barged forwards. "Yea we proof. We got lots of proof. We've got so much proof, you don't even know its proof."

Sora slapped his head, knowing they were doomed. Well, everyone back home did like his craziness and sense of humor.

"Where is it?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders, pointing to the entry of the forest. "Probably somewhere in there."

"I see. Hmmm. Guards!" One of the Cards locked Alice in a cage. The rest jumped on Alex.

"Alex!" Sora, Donald and Goofy ran forward. The cards blocked their path.

"Man, imagine the look on Kairi's face when I tell her I got jumped by a bunch of playing cards."

Sora, Donald and Goofy saw Alex standing next to the pile. He looked Sora in the eye. "What? They missed." Maybe it was all those fights with Riku, but Alex got good at dodging.

The Queen of Hearts was ready to pull her hair out. Not only was a girl defying her rule, but four unknown's barge into her courtroom, and one of them seemed to really be getting on her nerves. She exploded.

"That's it! Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please! Report back here once you're ready! GUARDS!"

The card surrounded them. "Oh shizz," Alex whispered.

Each card picked up a party member and threw them into the Lotus forest.

Alex got up, brushing the dirt off him. _Geez, they don't have to throw so hard. _He looked around. He saw a little package near a tree stump. He took it, thinking he would show it to Sora later. He heard the trial going on outside and heard Sora's voice. Alex ran, not wanting to miss anything. "Present the evidence." The queen of hearts was still annoyed as ever. Sora opened the boxes. What came out was surprising. An image of Sora. Alex only said one thing as Sora and Alice were taken away. "Well, this sucks."

They were both put into a cage. The cards got their weapons and surrounded Alex, Donald and Goofy. One of them brought up a tower.

"Guards, whatever you do, don't let them touch the tower!"

Alex brought out his sword and immediately began fighting. The cards seemed to keep coming. There was no end to them. But Alex slashed this way and that, still trying to win. One card came up behind him and knocked him out with his weapon.

_People running and screaming. Chaos everywhere. Black monsters coming from the ground. Alex ran through the castle, trying to find his dad. His friend Leon. Anyone he knew. He ran, even when he didn't have the energy to. Alex ran. Black creatures were chasing him down the hall ways of the castle. All he had with him was toy wooden sword. He backed against a wall, the creatures surrounding him. He felt scared, helpless. "Don't be afraid." Alex heard a voice. No, felt the voice. Felt it come, from his heart. "You have the power of light on your side." Suddenly, a teenager stood in front of him. He looked exactly like Alex. He placed his hand in Alex's hand. Light came and a strange weapon came into Alex's hand. Alex had a hard time carrying it since he was still a little kid. It resembled a large key. The boy in front of him said, "The Keyblade." There was a bright light, and he was gone._

_

* * *

_**Sora's convicted? Alex had the keyblade? I'm even starting to confuse myself. By the way, the more reviews nI get, the more I'll update.**_  
_


	9. The shadows on fire

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Also sorry about the last chapter, it turned really weird.**

* * *

"Heal!" Alex opened an eye slowly. Donald had just healed him. He saw the fight was still on, and Goofy and Donald weren't doing so well. Alex got up dodging an attack from a nearby card. He ran over to Goofy. 

"Goofy I need you to protect me and Donald from behind." Goofy nodded and got his shield up ready to deflect attacks. Alex then turned to Donald.

"When I give the signal, cast thunder, got it."

Donald nodded, wand at the ready.

The card solders closed in on them. Alex raised his hand.

"Now, Donald!"

"Thunder!"

The cards went down like bowling pins. Alex ran for the tower drawing his sword. Some of the cards that didn't get hit dove after him. Right before going down, Alex threw his sword in boomerang style to the tower. The tower went down in pieces.

The queen of hearts shouted in rage. This was just not her day. "YOU FOOLS! WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?"

The cage swung open, and the curtain split to show...

"There's Sora, but where's Alice?" Alex scratched his head.

The queen of hearts turned in surprise. Her face turned red from anger.

"GUARDS! Find the kidnapper. NOW!"

The cards scrambled to their feet.

* * *

"That was some fight, huh?" 

Donald and Goofy nodded. Sora smiled. They had gone into forest in hopes of finding Alice. Alex was still thinking about the dream. Or what ever it was. It seemed like more. A memory more like. But why would he have the Keyblade? And who was the guy that gave it to him?

_All in good time Alex._

Alex stopped. He heard a voice. But instead of feeling scared, Alex felt calm. As if he knew the person behind the voice.

_When then?_

_When you are ready._

"Alex you coming or not?

Alex snapped out of his thoughts and ran to catch up to them.

* * *

Goofy looked into the door way. "Wow." 

"Hey let me see." Sora pushed to look in. "Whoa."

"Hey, no fair." Alex poked his head in. "Dude."

"What's going on?" Donald jumped up and down behind them, trying to get a view.

"The room went all topsy turvey on us." Alex shouted back to Donald. "It's completely upside down."

What Alex said was right. The room they had been in before had turned completely upside down. They were now standing on the ceiling. The group stepped into the room. Inside there were two tables with candles on them. Alex took a step forward. Out of no where, a purple striped cat appeared.

Donald pointed. "Hey, it's that cat again."

_Again?_ Alex thought. _Man, I must have missed a lot._

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light."

Goofy turned to the tables. "Sora, the candles!"

Sora jumped onto the tables, touched the candles, which in turn, caught fire.

The Cheshire cat shook its head. "It's to dim, make it brighter."

Alex jumped onto the other table, lighting the candle there.

The cat smiled wide. "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too."

Alex looked up and saw the room the way it was above them. "We've got to get up there."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "And how do we do that?"

Alex smiled. "Defy the laws of gravity of course." He jumped. Nothing. He tried again, this time going a little higher. Still nothing. "Hey Goofy, could ya give me a boost?"

Goofy put his hand under Alex's foot and threw him up. Next thing they knew, Alex crashed into the ceiling. "I'm okay." Was the cry the heard from above.

Donald looked at Sora. "Or we could go through door."

Sora shrugged. "I'm cool with that."

_5 minutes later..._

Sora, Donald, and Goofy reentered the Bizarre Room back to normal. Alex got up, brushing dirt off of him. The Cheshire cat appeared on top of the table.

"You'll have a better view from higher up."

Alex turned to Sora. "Come on, little bro, I'll help you up."

Sora and Alex ran to table jumping up to meet the Cheshire cat.

"The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!"

Alex heard crash behind them and immediately drew his sword. Sora got out his Keyblade.

They jumped off the table ready to face the heartless. It was carrying a large torch. It moved quickly, setting everything on fire.

Alex threw his sword into the air. "Charge!"

Sora ran up taking the first swing at it, knocking it back. Goofy charged, using his shield to plow through it. It swung a lighted torch at them. Alex felt a burning pain on his shoulder. He turned. It was on fire. He screamed. Donald saw his tail was on fire. So was Goofy's hat. And Sora's shoes. Everyone screamed and ran around, trying to put out the fires. "STOP,DROP AND ROLL!" someone shouted. What happened next was a every comical scene. Everyone, even the heartless, was on the floor rolling.

_5 minutes later..._

"Oh shizz, man, it burned!" Alex rubbed the spot where the fire was. He was the first to recover. The rest were still rolling around. He saw the perfect chance. He ran up, drew his sword and stabbed the heartless were it was. It began to glow, and soon faded. Sora stood up and faced Alex.

"That hurt."

Alex just smiled. "I know little bro. I know."

* * *

**Alex likes to mess around alot on the adventure, so you'll be seeing more of the stop drop and roll thing.  
**


	10. The Greatest Keyblade Master Ever

**Disclaimer: I don't Kingdom Hearts, but Erosion and Alex are my own creations.**

* * *

Sora and Alex helped Goofy and Donald. Donald was rubbing his tail. There was still a burn mark there. 

"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?"

Everyone turned. The doorknob yawned. There was a tiny keyhole in his mouth. The Keyblade began to shake and a beam of light shot towards it. It hit the keyhole and the sound of a locked door came.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." Sora said to Alex.

Alex grinned. "I smile because I have no idea what's going on."

* * *

_"Alex?"_

_"Yeah Kairi?"_

_"Do you think Riku's crazy?" Alex smiled._

_"Depends what you mean. More than usual?"_

_Kairi giggled. "I'm serious, Alex. I mean about the idea of other worlds."_

_Alex ruffled his hair. "Actually, it's a good idea. We're just doing it all wrong."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"A raft is gonna get us no where. We need something that will take us further."_

_Kairi smiled. She pinched cheeks. "Your childhood dream **was** to ride in a rocket ship."_

_He turned to her. "It's a possible dream, okay?"_

_She smiled. He smiled back. Kairi dropped to the ground. Suddenly, everything froze. Alex looked around. A bird froze in midair. The clouds stopped moving. The water turned a black color. Alex stood up and looked over the horizon. A huge dark wave was coming straight for him. Everything slowed down. The wave, Alex, everything. Alex heard a voice speak as the wave came closer._

_**What is this life but a dream...?**_

_"That voice!" thought Alex. The one that spoke to him earlier._

_**A minute but a memory...**_

_**A heart but a tear in the sea...**_

_Alex tried to move Kairi, but she wouldn't budge._

_**Open the door to light...**_

_**To defeat the darkness within...**_

_The wave came closer._

_**Open your heart...**_

_**And lead us to victory...**_

_The wave crashed down._

* * *

_Alex stood in darkness, hearing voices all around him. Screams of fear and pain. Above it he heard a dark laughter. Alex gripped his head, wanting it all to stop. The noise. The pain._

_"Make it stop", thought Alex. "Make it stop."_

_Alex opened his eyes. He was falling through water. The noise stopped. It was silent. Peaceful._

_Soon he landed on a platform. He looked down. There was a picture two Keyblades crossing, the Kingdom Key and the Inversed Keyblade. Around them were pictures of Sora, Riku and Kairi. In the middle was a boy. He wore a brown and white hoodie. He had green eyes and brown hair. He held the Kingdom Key. On the other side of him, there stood a dark skinned boy the same age. He had bright yellow eyes and long white hair. He held the Inversed Keyblade._

_"Hello Alex."_

_Alex looked up. That voice came from a boy standing at the other end. He looked exactly like the one in the picture, only a little older. He had the kingdom key drawn. He stepped forward._

_"My name is Erosion. I am the greatest Keyblade master to ever live. None of the ones before me were stronger, and none after will be. Speaking of which." He chuckled. "The new Keyblade master is a little on the weak side."_

_Alex drew his sword. He realized who he was talking about._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Sora is probably the most pitiful Keyblade master yet."_

_Alex couldn't take it anymore. He charged. Erosion disappeared. Alex stopped in his tracks._

_Erosion appeared from behind and hit Alex in the back. Alex went flying. He held on to the edge of the platform. Erosion looked at him._

_"You can't defeat me Alex."_

_Alex swung over the edge tripping Erosion back. He drew his sword again. This time fighting seriously. He ran forward and slashed. Erosion blocked and retaliated. Alex got knocked back. Erosion put the blade to Alex's neck._

_"You didn't live up to my expectation. This is where it ends."_

_Erosion brought up the Keyblade._

_Alex struggled. "Getaway. Getaway. GETAWAY!"_

_Alex glowed a bright a light. Erosion flew back. A golden keyblade appeared in his right hand. He charged, striking Erosion in the stomach. He hit Erosion in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Erosion fell back wide eyed. Alex charged his weapons. He exploded in a giant explosion of light. Erosion flew back from the force and disappeared._

* * *

Alex woke up. He looked around the Gummi Ship. Everyone was looking at him wide eyed. Alex raised an eyebrow. 

"What?"

* * *

**Some fight eh? Boy did Alex cream him.  
**


	11. On to the Coliseum!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, But Alex is my own character. **

* * *

"What's wrong, guys?" Alex asked with a puzzled look on his face. 

Sora, Donald and Goofy look at each other, then back to him.

"Um...Nothing?"

"You guys are the worst liars ever."

Donald tried looking for a distraction. "Uh...Look, another world."

Everyone looked at the screen. Sora grabbed Donald.

"What are you waiting for? Land already."

* * *

Apollo and Hermes were walking through the coliseum entrance. 

"These games are going to be great." Apollo said to Hermes.

Hermes nodded. "Yeah. Especially because of Hercules."

The two approached the gate and were about to open its doors when they heard a voice beyond it. They put their heads closer to the door to listen better.

"Let there be light!"

Alex smashed open the doors, crushing the two gods. The group walked through. Sora turned to Alex. "What if someone was on the other side of the door when you did that?"

Alex chuckled. "I guess that's crap for them." The two grinned. Donald turned to face them.

"You know, of all brothers I've seen, you two get along the greatest."

Sora and Alex stared at him, then each other and broke off into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny!"

Sora stopped laughing. "There are two things wrong with your theory."

Alex held his laughter. "Yeah. Number one, we fight a lot more then you think."

"And number two, we're not really brothers."

Goofy and Donald turned around.

"What?"

Alex smirked. "When I came to the Destiny Islands, his parents adopted me. So technically, we are brothers. But not by blood. Besides, we look and act nothing alike. Right?"

"Uh..."

"Shut up," said Sora and Alex.

* * *

Sora and Alex walked into the coliseum. Alex turned his head to find a half goat half man. 

"Um..."

The guy talked to them without turning. "Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

Sora turned to Alex confused. Alex just shrugged. Sora went to push the rock. It didn't budge.

"Come on, you man boob." Alex's comments weren't helping.

Sora gave the rock one last fruitless push. Alex pushed Sora and started pushing the rock. It wasn't long before...

"Hey, it moved an inch!"

Sora turned to the goat, Alex pushing the rock in the background.

"It's way too heavy!"

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little?" He turned to the group.

"Oh. Wrong guy. The names Phil. Anyway, what're you doing here? This here's the world-famous Coliseum-heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks. Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

Donald went closer to him. "You got heroes standing right in front of you."

Goofy pointed to Sora. "Yup. He's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!"

Donald continued. "And we're heroes, too."

Phil laughed. "Hero? That runt?"

"What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!"

Alex butted in. "Hey, what about me? If it wasn't for me you'd be dead Sora."

"Hey, if you can't even move this...you can't call yourself...a hero!" He tried to move the rock himself, and was having great difficulty. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do."

"Bring it on."

* * *

Sora and the group walked into the stadium. "Ah, ah, ah. Him only." Phil pulled back Donald, Goofy. Alex was let through to accompany Sora. The stadium covered in barrels. 

"Ok, you got 20 seconds to destroy all of the barrels. Ready?"

Alex turned around. "Wait, what's this got to do with being a hero-?"

"Go!"

Sora sped off, destroying barrels left and right. Alex took off after him.

_10 seconds later..._

"Whoa!" Phil looked at his stop watch in amazement. "That was quick."

* * *

"You know, you guys ain't bad." 

Sora smiled and gave everyone the thumbs up. "Looks like we're headed for the games."

"Afraid not."

Donald angrily stepped up to him. "Why not?"

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes."

Alex counted on his fingers. "Wait a minute, that's four wor-"

"Come on!"

Phil sighed. "Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell." He threw a yellow orb at Sora. "Now scram!"

* * *

"That's not fair." Alex and co were outside in the coliseum entrance. "We're right?" Everyone nodded. 

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" Everyone jumped back. A guy in black robes was standing in front of them. It looked like his head was on fire.

"Who are you?"

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right? Well, then, hey, get a load of this."

He stood next to Sora holding up a pass.

"A pass?"

"It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty."

Sora ran inside, followed by the party.

Phil was surprised to see them. "Hey, how'd you get this?"

"Can we enter the games now?"

"Well... I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Ready for the preliminaries?"

Alex threw up a fist. "Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

**The two gods that came at the beginning appeared just for that part. They will never come again. Unless I make them.  
**


	12. The Preliminaries

**Disclaimer: I don't known kingdom hearts, or recipe for choclate ice cream**

* * *

"Alright guys, this is gonna be a tough one. A bunch of weirdo's signed up. You'll have to try your hardest." 

"Don't worry Phil, we'll be fine," Alex assured him. They were outside talking to Phil.

"Alright, whatever you say. Ready for the first round?"

Sora, Alex, and Goofy nodded their head furiously. Donald stood off to the side, not sure about all this.

* * *

"Ready, set, go!" 

Alex drew his weapon and looked at their contestants. His eyes grew wide. "Hold on, their heartless!" Sora seemed to notice too.

"Think of it this way. The more we fight, the more heartless we get rid."

The shadows advanced. Goofy was the first to attack, slicing through the heartless with his shield. Donald shot up next, commanding thunder from the sky. Soon enough, the shadows withered away.

"You know, Goofy." Alex patted Goofy's shoulder. "Before I met you, I never thought a shield can be used as a weapon."

Phil walked onto the arena. "Whoa. You guys are better than I thought. You still ain't heroes, though."

The doors slammed open. Everyone turned to face the entrance. There stood a young blond man. He was wearing tattered armor and a torn up cape. He walked past the group, glaring at them.

"Oh boy. Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

"Anyway, your next match is about to start. Ready?"

_Several matches later._

"Man this is great. I wish he was here to see this."

Alex's curiosity peaked. "Who?"

Phil smiled as though he was talking of fond memories. "Hercules. A hero if I ever saw one. He was the best of the best. Too bad he's of visiting his father. You guys could definitely learn a thing or two about being from him." There was a bell sounding in the background. The happy look went of Phil's face, replaced by the more serious scowl. "You guys better get to the ring for your final match."

_At the back of the stadium..._

"That little punk is your next opponent, okay? Now, don't blow it. Just take him out."

Cloud smirked. "The great god of the underworld is afraid of a little kid? Sorry but my contract says..."

Hades exploded. "I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract!" His already flaming hair went red-hot.

Cloud opened one eye. "Ever heard of anger management, Hades?"

Hades ignored the comment. "I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on. Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?"

Cloud just walked away.

Hades frowned. "Hmph. Stiffer than the stiff's back home. But suckers like him are hard to come by."

* * *

Sora Alex, Donald and Goofy stepped into the arena. Cloud entered from the other side. "On your marks. Ready? Go!" 

Cloud charged, taking out Goofy and Donald immediately with one slash. They flew out of the stadium, leaving Sora and Alex to fight. Cloud turned around, ready to attack. Sora swung his keyblade, hitting Cloud back. Alex swung his sword, parrying Clouds next attack, but put his own leg in an awkward position. He could hear it crack, as he winced with pain.

Cloud walked back, dodging Sora attacks. Suddenly, a black aura appeared around Cloud, engulfing him in darkness. "Try and beat this." He charged, attacking Sora mercilessly. Sora tried hard to fight back, only to get one or two hits in.

"Sora!" Alex ran forward. _I've got to stop this guy before he kills him! _Alex redrew his sword, running despite the pains from the last hit. Cloud swung his sword upwards, ready to finish off Sora. Down the sword went, but was stopped suddenly. "What the-?"

Alex had blocked the attack. He held his place, despite the fact that his blade was tiny compared to Clouds. Cloud changed his stance, knocking Alex to the side. Alex watched helplessly as Sora took blow after blow. He could feel his anger rising, but at the same time pain overcoming him. _I have to protect him. Someway, somehow._

_Summon the light._ He would have jumped in shock, had not his leg be half broken. It was that voice, the one of Erosion.

_What!_

_Summon it. Now._

Alex put his sword in his left hand, raising his right hand. Soon the pain became too much. The scenery disappeared. A light came into view. He heard a voice talking to him.

"You've got to help Sora. You have to fight."

_Wait a minute. _Alex thought. _I recognize that voice. Hold on that voice belongs to..._

"Kairi?"

The light changed form. Soon enough, Kairi appeared in front of him. She took his hand and grasped it firmly.

A light appeared around her traveling down to Alex. He felt his leg heal. He felt something in his right hand. It was the golden keyblade. _Again?_

He looked up at her. "Kairi?"

"You have to save him. Do it for me. Please."

Alex nodded. She gave one last smile and a hug. Alex blushed furiously.

There was a flash of light and she said one last thing. "Remember, you're the only one who can lead the light."

* * *

**Personally when I played Kingdom Hearts the first time, I got killed by Cloud, so I thought I'd make it that way for the story. **


	13. Bad Doggy! Down boy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

The scenery appeared again. Alex looked at his hands. The keyblade was in his right hand, while the Kanara was in his left. _What hell was that?_

Alex looked up. Cloud was on the verge of killing Sora. "I'm coming Sora!" Cloud stopped attacking and turned his head, only to get knocked back by Alex. Sora opened an eye. Alex was over him. "Come on, Sora, hang in there buddy."

Goofy and Donald ran up with Phil. Alex turned to him. "Get him out of here." Alex redrew his weapons. Everyone stared at his keyblade. Donald's mouth fell open. "Wha-?"

"Now!" They dragged him off the arena, Alex running forward. Cloud regrouped, sword at the ready. Too late. Alex had charged again, this time attacking with both the sword and the keyblade. Cloud barely enough time to grab his weapon.

On the other side of the stadium, Hades watched with shocked. He though Hercules was a problem enough and here was a fifteen year old kid, who was fighting with twice the power as him. And to use two weapons perfectly. "Note to self, never pick a fight with that guy. Oh well, almost time for plan B."

Cloud blocked the next attack, keeping their weapons locked. They strained against each other. Cloud looked Alex in the eye. There was something about him. Something familiar. Cloud shook off the thought.

"How are you so strong? You're only fifteen!"

Alex looked back at him. "I have no idea. I'm just as lost as you are!"

Alex felt the ground shake. He looked behind Cloud. "Uh... Cloud?"

Before Cloud could turn, a giant paw came down on him. Hades smiled.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen."

Alex looked up. Razor sharp teeth were right above him.

"Oh, shizz."

* * *

"Heal!" Sora stood up, a little dizzy. _What was that all about? And why does Alex have a keyblade?_

"You all right Sora?" Sora turned to see Goofy.

"I'm alright now, thanks." Phil came up to them.

"Oh man, this is just great. Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld, is out there. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good."

Sora looked around. "Hey, where's Alex?"

"Him? He's still in there. I'm not even sure if a kid of his magnitude could handle Cerberus."

Sora turned to the others. "We've got to help him." He ran for the entrance to the arena.

"Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!"

Sora faced Phil. "I'm not afraid. You can decide if I'm hero material or not." The group ran into the stadium.

* * *

Cerberus plunged one of its head's at Alex. Hercules grabbed it with one hand, picking up Cloud with the other. Alex ran around, dodging its attacks. 

"Bad doggy. Sit. Stay." Alex held up his weapons. "Don't make me use these."

Sora and co ran in. "Alex!"

Alex blocked its next attack and turned. "Sup?" Hercules ran off the stadium. Phil gave the party one last advice.

"Kid, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!"

Cerberus jumped, causing a giant shockwave. Alex jumped, grabbing Cerberus's leg. "They don't call me spider-boy for nothing." He said as he climbed.

Sora shouted to him. "They don't call you spider-boy!"

"I know!" Alex stood on top of its head. He drew his sword, driving it into the skull.

"RRRROOOOAAARRR!"

"That's got to hurt." He yanked it out, and jumped to join the group. Sora swung his keyblade at it. Donald ran dodging its stomping legs. He cast a freeze spell, soon followed by a thunder. One of its head turned to Donald and swooped down, teeth bared.

"Donald!" Goofy ran forward, blocking it with his shield. "Ya got to be more careful, Donald." Donald nodded.

Cerberus got mad. With one roar, it spewed a fireball at Alex. Sora dove, pushing Alex out of the way.

"Whoa, nice dive Sora."

Cerberus lunged. Alex charged his weapons. They began to glow. He pointed them at it. He fired a beam of light at Cerberus, knocking it down cold. In a flash of light, it disappeared.

Alex wiped his forehead. "Sora?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"We are never getting a dog."

* * *

**No comment. Just read and review. **

* * *


	14. We Junior Heroes! Wait a minute

**For the last time, I do not own kingdom hearts.**

* * *

"Go on." 

Phil sighed. "Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-"

Alex and Donald exploded. "Hey! What do you mean "junior heroes"?"

Phil grinned. "You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

Goofy rubbed his head. "So, what does it take?"

"Well for starters it..." Hercules put his hand over Phil's mouth.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did."

Sora smiled. "No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games."

Alex agreed. "Yeah. Which reminds me. When are the next games?"

Phil gave them a look that said "Are you stupid"?

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."

"Okay, we'll be back."

_Back in the coliseum..._

Sora spotted Cloud on the steps. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"So why did you go along with him, anyway?"

Cloud looked down at his feet. "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light."

Alex patted his shoulder. "Hey, you'll find it. We're searching, too."

Cloud looked up. "For your light? Don't lose sight of it." Cloud stood up and walked off. Sora called after him.

"How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved."

Cloud smirked. "I think I'll pass." He walked off to the gate.

Donald turned to the rest of the group. "You guys ready to go?" Alex smiled.

"As ready as we'll ever be." The group walked off to the gates. Soon the sky grew dark and Hades appeared.

"He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating!" Hades exploded in fiery blast. "He makes me crazy. Wait a minute. What are you talking about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I'll take care of them both." Hades looked out of the corner of his eye.

"Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show."

Behind him there was a witch. She stepped of the dark portal.

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content. But that boy..."

"What, the one that beat Cloud. What about him?"

She grinned evilly.

"He is a powerful fighter, isn't he?"

"So?"

"He would be quite useful, but also quite dangerous to our plans. You see, deep in his heart, he longs for something we have, just like that other boy." An image appeared in her hand. It was of a girl with short red hair.

We must either take control of him, or eliminate him."

"Whatever you say, Maleficent."

The witched disappeared.

* * *

"So Alex, what's up with that keyblade?" The party had boarded the gummi ship, already halfway to another world.

Alex summoned his Keyblade. It was like Sora's, but pure golden, with a star keychain at the end. Alex looked at it closely.

"I don't know, I just heard this voice that told me to summon it. Maybe we can ask Leon about it."

"Maybe..."

There was a silence. Goofy walked up to the monitor. "Hey look, another world. Maybe the king is down there."

Donald looked up. "In a backwater place like that! Don't make me laugh." He returned to the control panel.

Sora jumped up, knocking Alex over. "What about Riku and Kairi!"

"They can wait. We have a mission."

Alex followed Sora, rubbing his head. " Just land!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"Aw, phooey!"

Alex grabbed the controls. "That's it, we're landing!"

"Don't touch that! Nooo!"

Alex called back to Sora and Goofy. "Excuse me passengers, please fasten your seat belt's and prepare for crash land."

The gummi ship flew down out of control.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little short. Please read and review. **


	15. The Unknown Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts**

* * *

Alex fell threw the air, thinking about he had just done. Not only did he take driving of the craft without any idea how to control it, but he went and crashed it into the next world. 

_For all my brains, I think I'm an idiot sometimes._

Alex braced himself for landing.

Alex opened an eye, feeling the ground. _You know, that didn't hurt much._ He stood up brushing the dirt off him. The scenery was different from the other worlds. _It looks like a jungle._ Alex ducked, dodging a monkey overhead. _Correction. It is a jungle._

He walked on, calling for his friends.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

Soon something shiny caught his eye. Alex ran up picking it up. It was silver with a crown shaped piece in the middle. _Wait a minute. _Alex thought. _This looks just like Sora's pendant. He couldn't have landed far!_

Suddenly, a sharp cold feeling came over him. He turned, feeling something behind him, and nearly jumped back in shock. There was a pure white humanoid thing standing. It swayed from side to side, creeping Alex out. He drew his weapons. _Whatever it is, at least there's only one._

As if on cue, six more popped up, creating a circle around Alex. A sweat dropped from Alex's face.

_You and your big mouth._

_Huh! Erosion!_

_The one and only. You have to be careful, Alex. I have a feeling. A feeling I haven't had in one hundred years. He's back._

_What! Who!_

Alex felt that same cold, this time stronger.

_Alex you have to keep your mind clear. Don't be over co..._

Alex looked forward. There was a cloaked man some distance away. A black hood covered his face. He had in each hand what seemed to be a red light saber.

_Alex, no!_

Something triggered in Alex's mind. A series of images showing people running, heartless attacking. There was particular one with younger Alex in front of a dark portal, glowing. His heart lit up, opening that portal. Each image was soon followed by voices and screaming.

"_The door has finally opened."_

"_What's going on!"_

Alex started to feel dizzy. The unknown man walked forward. The unearthly cold became stronger. The creatures advanced.

"_Everyone run for your lives."_

"_Where is he!"_

"_They're coming!_

Soon it became too much. The man drew nearer. The cold became stronger. Alex could barely take it. The unknown drew his weapon up to Alex. He whispered one thing to Alex before he knocked him out.

"The Darkest Day and you were the cause."

Alex fell to the ground; one more thing came across his mind. And a familiar voice said it. A little girl's voice.

"_You'll always protect me, won't you, Alex?"

* * *

_**Sorry if it's short again, I wanted to split and continue in another chapter **_  
_


	16. The Hooded Ones

**Just a quick note, thanks to all who reviewed. Your all great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts. **

_The darkest day, and you were the cause of it._

Alex opened his eyes. The sun was still up.

"He's back."

Alex jolted up. At first he though he saw himself looking over the waterfall before realizing it was…

"Erosion?"

Erosion continued. "I thought I locked him away, but even if he escaped, how did he survive 100 years?"

"Who?"

Erosion turned. "Xeha…"

Erosion disappeared. Sounds came from the tree behind Alex. "Uh, hello?"

The noises continued, a series of crunching and snapping. Alex was starting to become little scared. Suddenly the noises stopped. Alex wiped his forehead.

"Whew, that was close one." He turned. A man wearing nothing but a loincloth stood in front of him. Alex fainted in fright.

_On the other side of the jungle…_

"Gawrsh, where are we? I sure hope Sora and Alex are okay." Goofy rubbed his head, which ached from the fall.

"Aw, who needs them? We can find the king without them. Huh?" Donald turned, finding himself face to face with a gorilla.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

_Alex walked onto the deck, putting his boat in place_

"_Look who finally showed up." Alex turned._

_Kairi and Riku were coming towards him. He smiled._

"_Hey, everyone sleeps in every now then." Riku looked around._

"_Wait, where's Sora?" Alex stood up, facing them._

"_If I told you he was coming, would you believe me?_

"_No."_

"_Hey Alex man!" He turned upon hearing his name._

"_Whatzzup, Wakka?" He ran towards the Jamaican boy._

"_How about a game of blitz ball?" All of a sudden, Wakka faded. _

"_What the…?" Alex turned. Riku soon faded, along with everyone else. Soon only Kairi remained. She gave him one last smile before fading too. The sky darkened. In her place was the hooded man._

"_Hero of light. We meet again." He charged with his weapons. Alex braced himself._

"_Get away from him!" Alex jumped back. Erosion blocked the attack. If his faced showed, the man would have smiled._

"_Long time no see, Erosion." Erosion turned to Alex. "Get out of here!" Alex ran._

_Eleven more hooded people appeared in front of him. One of them drew his weapon. It looked like a giant red ring. "You ain't going anywhere." He shot a blast of fire at Alex. He rolled at of the way, trying to draw his weapons. For some reason, they wouldn't come. Another one of the hoodies attacked, this time with a large pink scythe. Alex flipped back, this time calling on his weapons successfully. Another one came up shooting at Alex using a strange purple gun. Alex blocked the shots with his keyblade. He immediately retaliated, knocking back one the unknowns. _

_He stood in a battle stance, sword and keyblade at the ready._

"_Come and get me if you can!"_

_The first hooded one appeared, bringing his laser sword up. Alex swung his keyblade. The result was shocking. Both fighters had stabbed each other right in the heart. A world of pain rushed into Alex. He felt himself disappear. But instead of everything going black, the world became brighter. Against the light, he saw shadows of his friends around him. He smiled. The pain flushed out of him as he fell into the light._

**More reviews, more updates.**


End file.
